Sous le Vent
by Bulle
Summary: OS, Songe-fic, Slash... Ça ne se résume pas vraiment, mais je trouve ça quand même assez mignon...


**Auteur :** Bulle

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Couple :** HPDM

**Genre :** OS, Songe Fic, Romance…

**Note :** J'vais déjà écrit cette fic pour GW, mais je me suis dit que ça irait aussi bien pour le HPDM :p

Bonne Lecture!

**-----**

Sous le Vent _Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort, c'est faux_

_Je donne des vacances à mon cœur, un peu de repos_

_Et si tu crois que j'ai eu tort, attends_

_Respire un peu le souffle d'or qui me pousse en avant_

_Et fais comme si j'avais prit la mer_

_J'ai sortit la grande voile, j'ai glissé sous le vent_

_Fais comme si je quittais la terre_

_J'ai trouvé mon étoile_

_J'ai l'ai suivit un instant_

_Sous le vent_

Une ombre marchait lentement à la lueur du coucher du soleil dans les rues déserte de la Californie, respirant joyeusement l'air frais à la légère senteur d'écume. La plage n'était pas loin, tout était calme si on excluait le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers, le chant de baleines lointaines, le cri des derniers goélands s'envolant vers leur nid… Un regard furtif vers la mer, l'ombre s'en approcha et s'assit sur le sable encore chaud, laissa la brise lui caresser le visage. L'ombre ferma les yeux, retira son gilet de cuir noir et le déposa à ses cotés, ainsi que ses souliers. Il faisait frais ce soir là.

Contemplant la lune pâle qui commençait à se montrer, l'ombre laissa couler un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Les étoiles commençaient à se montrer timidement. En voyant leur conjointe commencer à scintiller, elles se mirent à briller, elles-aussi, jalouses. Dans la nuit noire, sous la lune, l'ombre fixa un point dans le ciel, admirant avec passion une étoile luire encore plus que ses sœurs. Tendant la main, peut-être en espérant pouvoir la saisir entre ses longs doigts fin, une unique goutte salée perla le long de sa joue, traçant le contour de son visage et continua son chemin jusqu'à son menton, avant de se détacher et de tomber dans la mer. Les vagues avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette silhouette nocturne et intrigante, souhaitant partager sa peine. Un petit sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres tendis que la mer renforçait ses asseaux, essayant toujours de consoler cette ombre, cet ange. Brusquement, une bourrasque de vent vint balayer le bord de l'eau, détachant avec aisance le ruban qui retenait prisonnier ses longs cheveux de soie, qui ne tardèrent pas à vouloir suivre le courrant de la brise, cherchant à partir au loin.

_Et si tu crois que c'est fini, jamais_

_C'est juste une pause, un répit après les dangers_

_Et si tu crois que je t'oublis, écoute_

_Ouvre ton corps au vent de la nuit, ferme les yeux_

_Et fais comme si j'avais prit la mer_

_J'ai sortit la grande voile, j'ai glissé sous le vent_

_Fais comme si je quittais la terre, j'ai trouvé mon étoile_

_Je l'ai suivit un instant_

_Sous le vent_

L'ombre se leva doucement et marcha entre les vagues, toujours plus loin… L'eau lui atteignant la taille, la mer commença à se demander ce que cet ange voulait faire. S'imaginant des choses, elle continua à lui envoyer des vagues, voulant le ramener vers la rive, le sauvegarder, l'empêcher d'aller explorer ses abîmes, ses secrets, ne voulant pas le blesser… Sans prêter attention au refus bien qu'évident de l'océan, l'ombre continua à avancer calmement.

_Et si tu crois que c'est fini, jamais_

_C'est juste une pose, un répit, après les dangers_

_Fais comme si j'avais prit la mer_

_J'ai sortit la grande voile_

_j'ai glissé sous le vent_

_fais comme si je quittais la terre, j'ai trouvé mon étoile_

_je l'ai suivit un instant_

Relevant les yeux vers le ciel, sous le vent, quittant la terre, prenant la mer, l'ombre continua son avancé, suivant son étoile, s'éloignant incontestablement de la rive, allant vers un danger certain. L'ombre s'arrêta, regardant tristement l'astre continuer de scintiller, et retourna vers la plage. Arrivé sur la terre ferme, grelottant de froid, l'ombre ramassa son gilet et ses souliers et, se penchant, passa une main dans l'eau, comme s'il caressait la mer. Ses deux perles orageuse se mirent à briller lorsqu'il aperçut un voilier glisser sous le vent, et s'amarrer au port, tout près. Il partit en courant, des gouttes salées coulant librement sur ses joues, mais son sourire n'était plus triste, non, il était joyeux.

_Fais comme si j'avais prit la mer_

_J'ai sortis la grande voile_

_J'ai glissé sous le vent_

_Fais comme si je quittais la terre, j'ai trouvé mon étoile_

_Je l'ai suivit à l'instant_

Un jeune homme sortit du bateau à voile. Lorsqu'il le reconnu, l'ange, l'ombre, se mit à courir plus vite et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura la silhouette, à présent éclairé par la lumière des lanternes du port, dévoilant, un magnifique sourire et de grands yeux de couleur orageuse, d'où coulait à présent des larmes de bonheur. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottant librement dans son dos.

-Tu croyais que c'était fini? Jamais! Ce n'était qu'une pause, un répit après les dangers, après la guerre… J''ai prit la mer, mit les voiles, quitter la terre, mais j'ai retrouvé mon étoile…

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de l'ange, qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes, de son compagnon. Il ébouriffa encore plus ses cheveux noirs et le serra d'avantage dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Sous le vent, deux silhouettes étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, abordant tous deux des sourire heureux, en regardant la lune et les étoiles briller.

Sous le vent, sous le vent… 

** -----**

Voila….

Alors, c'était bien ou…??

Bulle.


End file.
